dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
MADTOWN
center|650px MADTOWN *'Nombre:' MADTOWN (매드타운) **'¿Por qué?' Significa "Ciudad Loca", son siete chicos malos de espíritu apasionado y libre que aman la música y que pueden jugar duro. *'Número de Miembros:' 7 chicos *'Debut:' 6 de octubre del 2014 * Fandom: MAD PEOPLE ** ¿Por que? MAD People tiene dos significados: Personas que aman extremadamente a MADTOWN y aquellos que viven en MADTOWN. *'Agencia:' J.Tune Camp -> (La misma de MBLAQ) *'Sub Unidades:' **Pro C Carrera 'Pre-debut' El 28 de Noviembre del 2013 J.Tune camp revelo los planes de hacer debutar un nuevo grupo masculino y como anticipo revelo a dos miembros que formaran una subunidad, el duo es formado por los raperos del futuro grupo. Un representante de J.Tune Camp dijo acerca de este debut: “Pro C es una unidad de nuestro próximo grupo de chicos que se ha estado preparando para su debut el próximo año. Pro C significa ‘Problem Children’ y el dúo mostrará una imagen fuerte como para entusiasmar a la gente sobre el debut del grupo”. El 25 de septiembre del 2014 J.Tune abrio el Fan Cafe oficial del futuro grupo, con 3 imagenes de algunos miembros y sus respectivos puestos en el grupo estos son: Moos (Líder & Rapero), Daewon ( Bailarin & Vocalista) & Lee Geon (Vocalista Principal) El 26 de Septimebre J.Tune revelo las ultimas cuatro imagenes de los integrantes : Jota (Bailarin y Rapero), Heo Jun (Vocalista y Bailarin) Buffy (Rapero & Bailarin) & H.O (Maknae). 2014: Debut con su primer Mini''' Álbum 'MADTOWN'' J.Tune confirmo la fecha debut del grupo para el 6 de Octubre con el lanzamiento de su primer Mini Àlbum y el MV de la cancion a promocionar "YOLO", un representante de J.Tune dijo a los medios "Algunos miembros trabajaron en la produccion y escritura de las canciones ademas de la coreografia de "YOLO". El grupo realizó su presentación debut el 9 de octubre en “'M!Countdown'”. 2015: Regreso con '''Segundo Mini Album 'Welcome To MADTOWN' ' J.Tune confirmo que después de cinco meses desde su debut, el grupo tiene planeado un regreso para el primer trimestre del año con un nuevo mini álbum titulado 'Welcome To MADTOWN', con canciones producidas por los mismos miembros J.Tune revelo el 8 de Marzo el teaser del nuevo MV del grupo para su cancion a promocionar "New World" de su proximo mini àlbum "Welcome To MADTOWN", la cancion es compuesta por Deanfluenza y 2xxx quienes ya habían trabajado con EXO, VIXX, John Park y Verbal Jint. El grupo hizo su regreso atraves de Show Champion el 8 de Marzo. Regreso con 1ª Single digital''' "OMGT"' A través de la página oficial del grupo se revelo su regreso mediante un teaser misterioso para el 12 de Nobiembre con su 1ª single digital "OMGT" (OH MY GOD THANKS) El 5 de noviembre através de la cuenta de instragram del grupo se revelo una foto grupal para el concepto de su regreso con un encanto juvenil y vivo, acompañadas de cuatro fotos individuales de los miembros : Moos, Buffy, Daewon & H.O El 6 de noviembre se revelaron los ultimas fotos teaser individuales de Lee Geon, Jota y Heo Jun. Revelaron su MV el 12 de Noviembre y tuvieron su primera actuacion el 13 de Noviembre atraves de "Musik Bank" Integrantes 674x674px|centre '''Miembros(Izq. a Der.): ' H.O, Lee Geon, Buffy, Moos, Jota, Daewon y Heo Jun *Moos (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Daewon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Lee Geon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jota (Rapero y Bailarín) *Heo Jun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Buffy (Rapero y Bailarín) *H.O (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Single' Reality Show *2014: MAD TV (10 episodios) *2015: Idol x Idol -1°Temporada (7 episodios) *2015: Idol x Idol - 2°Temporada (En emisión) Programas de Tv * 2014: Pops in Seoul - Rising Star (14.10.21) * 2014: Arirang After School Club (14.11.11) * 2014: OBS Music & Movie (14.11.20) * 2014: Idol School (14.11.25 - 14.12.09) * 2014: Let's Go! Dream Team II: Vault Jump Special! (Jota)(14.12.14) * 2015: Let's Go! Dream Team II : High Jump Competition (LeeGeon, Jota y Heojun)(15.02.08) * 2015: Idol Star Athletics Championships (15.02.19 - 15.02.20) * 2015: Arirang After School Club (15.03.17) * 2015: Let's Go! Dream Team II: The 2015 Snow Race (Jota) (15.04.02) * 2015: Pops in Seoul - Secret Box (15.04.09) * 2015: The Show Artist of The Week (15.04.10) * 2015: SNL Korea (15.04.18) * 2015: Let's Go! Dream Team II: The Men's 10:100 Super Flag Race(15.04.25) * 2015: Music ON (15.05.01) * 2015: YamanTV (15.05.04) with CLC * 2015: Let's Go! Dream Team II:2018 Pyeongchang Winter Olympics Special (Jota)(15.05.31) * 2015: Let's Go! Dream Team II: The 2015 singer's and field competition (Jota) (15.07.12) * 2015: Let's Go! Dream Team II: The 2015 CISM world games special (Jota) (15.09.03) * 2015: Let's Go! Dream Team II: Mud Wrestling Special (Jota)(15.09.17) * 2015: Idol Star Athletics Championships (15.09.28) * 2015: Cool Kiz on the Block (Jota)(15.11.17) Programas de Radio * 2014: Arirang K-Poppin (14.10.13) * 2015: Arigang Super K-Pop (15.03.16) * 2015: Arirang Radio Sound-K (15.03.30) * 2015: Kiss The Radio-Super Junior (15.04.10) * 2015: Arirang K-poppin (15.11.26) * 2015: Arirang Super K-pop (15.11.30) Premios Curiosidades *Han estado juntos como grupo durante 2 años. *La Sub Unidad Pro C hizo su debut antes del debut oficial del grupo. *Los llaman "MBLAQ's Little Brothers" (Los hermanos menores de MBLAQ) *Varios grupos Idols y cantantes mostraron su apoyo al debut sosteniendo pancartas que ponían WELCOME TO MAD TOWN” (BIENVENIDOS MAD TOWN) algunos de estos grupos eran G.O.D., SISTAR, VIXX, Secret, y BTS entre otros. * Su cancion principal lleva por titulo "YOLO" una abreviatura de "You Only Live Once". * En una emisión reciente, revelaron que Seungho de MBLAQ se preocupa mucho por ellos, siempre monitorea sus actividades y les da consejos para mejorar sus presentaciones, e incluso estuvo presente durante la grabación del MV de YOLO para supervisarla. * En el ultimo episodio de MADTOWN en el programa OBS, cada integrante mostró talentos que casi nunca habían revelado y la cual dejo sorprendidos a los demás integrantes. * Hay muchas expectativas de que la cancion YOLO fue producida por Shin Hyuk, creador de exitos como, Growl de EXO, Dream Girl de SHINee, entre otros. Enlaces *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial Youtube *Canal Oficial Youtube - Corea *Canal Oficial Youtube - Japón Facebook *Facebook Oficial Mad Town Twitter *Twitter Oficial Mad Town - Corea *Twitter Oficial Mad Town - Japón Instagram *Instagram Oficial Mad Town Galería MAD TOWN 01.jpg MAD TOWN 02.jpg MAD TOWN 03.jpg MAD TOWN 04.jpg MADTOWN_OMGT.png MADTOWN_-_OMGT.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px|MADTOWN - YOLO thumb|right|300 px|MADTOWN - New World Categoría:J.Tune Camp Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2014